Como un fantasma
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Era como si me estuvieses condenando a no poder olvidarme de ti. A no poder olvidarme ni siquiera de tu recuerdo. ¿Y si estás haciendo todo esto para demostrarme que de los dos, la única idiota y tonta que sigue sintiendo algo soy yo? ¿De verdad te has hecho tan cruel como para hacer eso? ¿De verdad has caído en esa terrible oscuridad...? FELIZ CUMPLE, CHAO!


¡Hola, hola, minna-san! Bueno, bueno, ¡pensé que no me daría tiempo a subirlo hoy! Pero por suerte, tuve un pequeño lapsus de tiempo para poder terminar este one shot que comencé anoche bastante tarde porque quería intentar hacerlo para una persona... y esa personita también escribe por estos lares y es una fan incondicional del KidouxHaruna. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chao Ling-Yin! Espero que te guste esto que he creado con todas mis ganas y entusiasmo para ti :3 Espero que lo disfrutes mucho mucho y que me recompenses como toca *o* xDDD

¡Y bueno, a todos los fans de KidouxHaruna y que siempre me dejan algún review o un fav, muchas gracias! Espero que este también tenga de vuestros comentarios y que lo disfruten mucho x3 Vosotros me animáis a escribir, eso no es ningún misterio pero, me hacen sentir cada vez más segura a la hora de escribir porque siempre me pongo algo paranoica, aunque no lo parezca e_é xD

**Canción:** Como un fantasma  
**Artista:** Chenoa

¡Y sin más que decir~! Pasen, lean y espero leerles muy pronto x3

¡Ja nee!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5 y no a mi, yo solo uso sus personajes como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**COMO UN FANTASMA**

**Decido no extrañarte**  
**Vestirme y levantarme**  
**Quiero escaparme de tu sombra**

Otro día más que despierto sabiendo que tú estás por ahí, en algún lado, en alguna cama, en alguna parte lejos de mi. Pero esta vez, no, mejor dicho, hoy me he levantado con las únicas ganas de no querer pensar en ti, de no extrañarte, de tenerte lejos tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Al fin y al cabo, así es como tú lo decidiste, ¿no es así? Tú decidiste que todo tenía que estar pasando de esta manera. Tan alejado de mi, sin una sola noticia tuya que era como pensar que estabas muerto. Y llegaría incluso a pensarlo si no fuese porque sé que eres el capitán del Teikoku y que eres el genio de los estrategas.

Pero todo esto va a acabar en este mismo instante. En el momento en el que me mire en el espejo y me vea con el uniforme del Raimon, prometo que escaparé de ti mentalmente. No volverás a atraparme...

No quiero que me vuelvas a atrapar...

**Me pinto una sonrisa**  
**Estoy tan convencida**  
**Voy a vivir de nuevo ahora**

-¡Hasta luego, okasa, ottosan! - me despido a la par que salgo corriendo de casa colocándome mis zapatos y saliendo por la puerta con una perfecta sonrisa en mi cara.

Tal y como me había prometido, me había desecho de todas esas pesadillas en las que había estado sometida, una vez más, esa noche.

¡Se acabaron las pesadillas! Es lo que pienso hoy, queriendo creer que, con sólo decirlo, se va a cumplir. Queriendo decirle a mi subconsciente que deje de ponerme todas esas complicaciones por la noche que hace que no pueda dormir, que tenga miedo de dormir para volver a enfrentarme a ti nuevamente. Y es que, ya me he cansado de esto. Quiero vivir la vida que siempre me tocó vivir, lejos de todo el sufrimiento que llevo dentro. Quiero vivir la vida que se me dio cuando fui adoptada por mis padres en aquel orfanato...

**Ya no sé**  
**Porqué si no te quiero ver**  
**Regresas a mi mente sin aviso**  
**Y no puedo correr**

Pero es inútil. Cada vez que pienso en el orfanato, pienso en ti... te recuerdo a ti, con esa mirada roja triste, observándome marchar.

¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No es esto lo que yo quiero!

Me detengo en seco en el trayecto del camino queriendo cogerme la cabeza y darme un guantazo para intentar dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Acaso no lo había prometido hacía un buen rato? ¡Estaba incumpliendo demasiado pronto aquella promesa! Pero... es que tampoco podía evitarlo. Porque cada vez que pensaba o decía algo era como si tú... te apropiases de mi cabeza y me obligases a recordarte. Era como si me estuvieses condenando a no poder olvidarme de ti.

A no poder olvidarme ni siquiera de tu recuerdo.

**Como un fantasma me sigues de nuevo**  
**Te siento, te respiro, te pienso, te espero**  
**Y sin quererlo hasta suspiro contigo**  
**No encuentro una razón ya no, ya no**

De pronto, te veo frente a mi. Estás a unos metros de distancia. Apenas estás hablando con el equipo o mejor dicho, desafiándolo de esa forma tan altiva tuya. Me dan ganas de correr, de golpearte y mandarte lejos. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir precisamente al Raimon? ¿Acaso no tienes otros institutos a los que ir y hacerte el "soy el mejor de los mejores"? Lo peor de todo, es que no te reconozco. Tú no has sido nunca así... tú nunca fuiste así... Fuiste fuerte, valiente, peleón pero... por justicia. Y ahora mismo, no veo justicia en ti.

Siento como si estuvieses no sólo condenando continuamente con tu recuerdo, con el dolor de no tener noticias tuyas. Siento como si ahora estuvieses intentando burlarte de mi. Incluso, es posible que lo que quieras es que me dé cuenta que no significo nada para ti y que todo cuanto he sufrido, ha sido en valde.

¿Y si es eso? ¿Y si estás haciendo todo esto para demostrarme que de los dos, la única idiota y tonta que sigue sintiendo algo soy yo? ¿De verdad te has hecho tan cruel como para hacer eso? ¿De verdad has caído en esa terrible oscuridad...?

-¡Te ganaremos! - escucho de pronto exclamar al capitán del Raimon. - ¡No perderemos ante ti ni ante el Teikoku, Kidou Yuuto! - Endou muestra una gran sonrisa y le hace un gesto con el dedo pulgar con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien... pues empecemos cuanto antes. - dices, con cierto tono arrogante e impaciente.

**Como un fantasma te llevo conmigo**  
**Te pienso aunque no quiero, te evito y no puedo**  
**Por más que intento no te olvido, estás vivo**  
**En cada sensación de amor, de amore**  
**Como te saco de mí**

Mientras todos están preparándose para el partido, yo te veo desde lejos. No me doy cuenta si alguien me está hablando. Siento que no escucho a nadie... a nadie que no sea mi corazón latir a mil por hora por tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte nada.

Eres un idiota, Yuuto. ¡Un grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué no vienes y me dices lo que tengas que decirme? ¿Por qué no vienes y me dices que estoy muerta para ti? ¿O intentas disculparte pro todos estos años que no me has dicho absolutamente nada? ¡Ni siquiera un hola! ¿Acaso es que has olvidado quien eres? ¿Has olvidado quien soy? ¿Quienes somos el uno para el otro?

Eres como un maldito fantasma que me persigue desde que dejé el orfanato. Siempre con esa sonrisa tan perfecta, siempre pensándote en todas partes, a todas horas. Porque no hay recuerdos que tenga en el que no estés tú. No tengo recuerdos en los que tú no me enseñases algo o en el que me hicieses reír y sentir bien.

¿Dónde está todo eso ahora, Yuuto? Es como si me hubiese ido demasiado lejos de ti... es como si tú... hubieses dejado de existir de alguna manera. Pero sé que eso no puede ser. Porque tú no llegaste a morir, tú te quedaste conmigo... me protegiste de todos esos matones.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué a pesar de todo esto siento esta sensación de dolor en mi pecho? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo... sigo queriendo estar a tu lado? ¿Por qué sigo empeñada en quererte?

**Te invento en todas partes**  
**No sé cómo borrarte**  
**De cada espacio en mi memoria**

_-¡Moo(*), onii-chan! - protestaba yo por aquel entonces con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Me has hecho daño!_

_Sin querer, me había dado con todo el balón en la cara y aunque no era un balón demasiado fuerte, no podía evitar quejarme porque me había hecho algo de daño. Me había mordido la lengua y creo recordar que también parte del labio. Sentí como tragaba algo de sabor a hierro. Era algo de sangre._

_-¡Gomen(*), Haruna! - se disculpaba cogiendo el balón y corriendo hacia a mi. - Déjame ver si te he hecho algo. - me dijiste con una sonrisa, sentándote encima del balón y cogiéndome el rostro con sumo cuidado observando toda mi cara. - Gomen... te he lastimado el labio... - murmuró preocupado. _

_-Dame un beso y se me pasará. - dije con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rosado y asentía con la cabeza acercándose a mi mejilla para depositar un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla. Yo reí divertida y lo abracé con fuerza._

**Quisiera que te fueras**  
**Por fin de mi existencia**  
**Para escribir mi nueva historia**

Cierro con fuerza los ojos y me alejo del partido que estás disputando. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que todo desaparezca? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que todo aquello quedé olvidado en algún lugar de mi mente y que no pueda abrirlo sin que yo lo quiera?

Me gustaría que dejaras de provocarme tanto dolor. Me gustaría tanto que todo cambiase que no soporto más este tipo de situación. Saber que estás en el mismo sitio que yo y tener miedo de mirarte para encontrarme con un chico que no es lo que yo conocí, lo que yo amé... porque nadie te amaba más que yo, ni siquiera mamá. Estoy segura de eso... Y duele tanto esto, que es como si estuviese atascada en algún punto de mi pasado y no pudiese avanzar si no es con tu ayuda.

¡Maldita sea, si no vas a seguir estando a mi lado, desaparece de mi cabeza y de mi vista! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? ¡¿Por qué!?

**Ya no sé**  
**Porqué si no te quiero ver**  
**Regresas a mi mente sin aviso**  
**Y no puedo correr**

Empiezo a llorar sin poder evitarlo y me tapo la cara, apoyándome en una de las paredes que he terminado rodeando del instituto. Me dejó caer con cuidado en el suelo y me oculto bajo mis rodillas. ¿Por qué soy tan tonta...? ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar? Quiero cambiar... quiero ser fuerte. Fuerte sin ti. Pero no puedo. En el momento en el que te siento cerca, es como si todo se me derrumbase. Todo mi mundo se viene abajo y ni siquiera soy capaz de ver nuevamente tus ojos... esa mirada que debe de ser como el hielo. Eso eres ahora, ¿cierto? Un tempano de hielo, un creído...

Y aún así, me siento atrapada entre tu hielo.

Quiero avanzar.

Necesito avanzar...

Enséñame a ser egoísta, enséñame a ser como tú eres ahora... quizá así...

**Como un fantasma me sigues de nuevo**  
**Te siento, te respiro, te pienso, te espero**  
**Y sin quererlo hasta suspiro contigo**  
**No encuentro una razón ya no, ya no**

Escucho que parece que el partido ha terminado y por lo que he escuchado de gritos, el Teikoku se ha marchado. Dicen que el Raimon ha perdido. No me extraña. El Teikoku es el mejor equipo... tú siempre quisiste estar con los mejores. ¿Lo haces por eso? ¿Eres malvado sólo por estar en un sitio donde quieres estar? ¿Eres tan idiota como para ser alguien que tú no eres?

Eres mi hermano, estoy segura de que no puedes ser malo... nunca lo fuiste. Nunca te pegaste con nadie por nada. Siempre había un motivo, siempre...

Aprieto mis piernas contra mi pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas aún siguen saliendo. Y yo siendo tonta pensando que ya no habían más lágrimas... sonrío con tristeza al pensar en eso y levanto mis manos para frotarme los ojos.

-Seré tonta... - digo para mi misma en voz alta.

**Como un fantasma te llevo conmigo**  
**Te pienso aunque no quiero, te evito y no puedo**  
**Por más que intento no te olvido, estás vivo**  
**En cada sensación de amor, de amore**  
**Como te saco de mí, de mí**

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro con una sombra sobre mi. Me sorprendo y levanto la cabeza en busca de Aki, ¿será ella? Pero siento como todo mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando me encuentro con una camiseta de color verde y pantalón rojo, acompañándolo con una capa roja.

-No... no es posible... - musito por lo bajo agachando la cabeza y negando con la cabeza fuertemente.

Debe de ser una ilusión. ¡Tiene que ser una ilusión! Aprieto con fuerza los ojos y apoyó mi frente nuevamente en las rodillas, negando con fuerza. ¿Tan loca estoy? ¿De verdad necesito con tanta fuerza hablar con él? ¡Maldita sea! Pero al abrir los ojos, vuelvo a ver la sombra y al volver a mirar, me veo a mi hermano agachado frente a mi.

-Haruna... - veo como su mano se levanta para acariciarme pero yo me intento apartar hacia atrás, encontrándome con la fría y dura pared.

-Onii-chan... - logro articular con un hilo de voz sin poder retener mis lágrimas aunque lo intento con todas mis fuerzas.

-No voy a hacerte nada malo. - me responde, con tranquilidad y con un deje de preocupación.

-Déjame... - supliqué con la voz quebrada y rota. - Por favor... no me toques, no me mires... No quiero...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si ahora haces algo sólo me vas a hacer más daño? ¿Sólo me vas a atar más y más a ti, a tu maldito recuerdo que tanto intento olvidar y que me persigue día a día y noche tras noche?

**Déjame en paz por favor**  
**Déjame ser**  
**Quiero librarme de ti**  
**¿Cómo lo haré?**

-No es eso lo que quieres, lo sé. - me respondió haciendo que soltase una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Tiene razón. No es lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para remediarlo? ¡¿Después de todo este tiempo vienes como si nada!? - grito dándole un fuerte empujón provocando que cayese al suelo de culo, frente a mi. Aprovecho para incorporarme y ponerme en pie. - ¡Estoy harta de verte en todas partes! ¡Se acabó, no quiero más!

-¡Pero ahora soy yo!

-¡No! ¡No eres tú! - grito negando con la cabeza mientras veo como se levanta rápidamente apretando los puños. - ¡Si fueses tú no te acercarías, ni me hablarías! ¡Ese es Kidou Yuuto! ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-Haruna... - murmura pero aprieto los ojos, los puños y niego con la cabeza.

-Por favor, basta... ya no lo soporto más... - susurró en un hilo de voz, totalmente derrotada. - Ya no soporto pelear con esto más... vuelve conmigo o déjame seguir... pero... deja de atormentarme... yo ya no puedo más... - susurro finalmente sintiendo como las manos de mi hermano me cogen de los brazos al ver como mi cuerpo flaqueaba por completo.

La visión se me nubla y no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

Estiro mi mano hacia él, como si intentase algo...

Creo que... estoy... perdiendo el conocimien...

**Como un fantasma me sigues de nuevo**  
**Te siento, te respiro, te pienso, te espero**  
**Y sin quererlo hasta suspiro contigo**  
**No encuentro una razón ya no, ya no**

Siento sus cálidas manos en mi rostro y cuando abro los ojos, veo que nuestras caras están sumamente cerca. Me ruborizo al encontrarme con esos ojos rojos firmes y decididos mirándome. Observó las gafas que hay en mis manos, ¿cuando yo...?

-Tus gafas... - murmuro levantando la mano viendo que las tenía.

-Me las has quitado. - dice él con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Cómo? ¿Se las he quitado? Pero, ¿por qué? Miró alrededor y veo que todo está demasiado silencioso. Mi cabeza se encuentra en sus piernas y su espalda está en la pared dónde antes yo estaba apoyada. Siento una pequeña calidez que inunda todo mi cuerpo. Siento que el frío y el vacío se van por su sola presencia. Cierro los ojos lentamente y respiro profundo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que pretendes comportándote ahora como un hermano mayor?

-¿Qué hacías tan cerca? - pregunto abriendo los ojos y comprobando como miraba el cielo azul con firmeza.

-Comprobaba que no estabas enferma. - dijo él sin más bajando sus ojos rojos hacia a mi. Sonreí y vi una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que se esfumó segundos después. - Lo siento. - se disculpó acariciándome la frente y después la mejilla con sus dedos. - Siento que por mi culpa... te sientas tan mal. Siento provocarte tanto dolor...

**Como un fantasma te llevo conmigo**  
**Te pienso aunque no quiero, te evito y no puedo**  
**Por más que intento no te olvido, estás vivo**  
**En cada sensación de amor, de amore**  
**Como te saco de mí**

Veo su triste mirada, su triste rostro.

Le reconozco.

Ese si es... mi hermano y no Kidou Yuuto, el estratega y capitán del Teikoku.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué es totalmente diferente cuando está en el campo y cuando está con todos ellos a esos momentos? Me levanto de golpe y le doy la espalda. No puedo perdonarle si no entiendo el motivo de por qué hace todo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? Sé que hay algo que le preocupa... lo he leído en sus ojos. Esos ojos que siempre me han confesado todo sin necesidad de decir absolutamente nada. Y no es sólo eso lo único que he podido ver en ese poco de tiempo en el que he hecho contacto por primera vez, después de años, con los ojos del capitán del Teikoku.

-Haruna, lo siento, de verdad. Yo...

-Todo va a cambiar. - dije yo de pronto, levantando mis ojos hacia el cielo. - ¿verdad que sí, onii-chan?

-...

-Porque... no soy la única que no puede sacarse de dentro al otro, ¿cierto? No soy la única que... llora y se siente vacía...

-...

-Porque no soy la única que sufre con todo esto, ¿verdad? - es entonces cuando me giro y lo veo con la mirada agachada y con un rostro serio, triste y derrotado.

-Lo siento. - vuelve a repetir mientras acaricia mi mano que sujetan aún las gafas. Terminó abriendo mi mano y cediéndolas. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver como se tapa sus ojos con las gafas. - Dame tiempo. Prometo que... haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. - me asegura con firmeza levantándose.

-Onii-chan... - musito viéndole desde el suelo.

-Sólo... dame un poco de tiempo. Por favor. - me pidió bajando su rostro para mirarme. - No te arrepentirás. Y te prometo que te lo contaré todo.

-¡Sólo quiero estar contigo! - grito enfadada ante esa petición. - ¡¿Qué tiempo ni que tiempo?! - exclamó irritada incorporándome. - ¡Basta, Yuuto, basta! ¡Sea lo que sea, déjalo estar!

-Haruna... - me susurra en un tono que me suplica de nuevo perdón.

Abro mis ojos sorprendida y niego con la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cómo puede pedirme tiempo? ¿Acaso necesitaba más tiempo?

-¡No puedes pedirme más tiempo! ¡NO PUEDO! - grito, al borde de las lágrimas.

Es entonces cuando siento como me atrae hacia él por la espalda y me abraza con fuerza, contra su pecho y eso me pilla por sorpresa. Ese tipo de reacciones... no eran muy propias de él. Cuando de pequeño las hacía, es porque estaba asustado, porque quería que confiase en él y porque algo estaba tramando esa cabeza estratégica suya.

-Por favor... sólo continúa como hasta ahora. Mírame con odio, haz como que no ha pasado nada. - murmura en mi oído, sin soltarme y aferrándose a mi como si fuese a evaporarme después de eso.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Voy a seguir portándome de una forma que no soy yo... y seguramente te haga daño a ti y a los del Raimon pero... sólo quiero saber que seguirás ahí, sin importar qué.

-Estoy aquí... y me has tenido abandonada por siete años... haciendo todo lo que te daba la gana...

-Prométeme que haga lo que haga...

-Dime que está pasando. - le pido mientras me agarro a su camiseta y levanto mi cara para mirarlo. - Por favor...

-Cuando gane... volveré por ti, pero para entonces, esto es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Cuando gane...? ¿Cuando gane el qué? ¿El Torneo Nacional? Pero, ¿por qué dice eso? No lo entiendo... me tiene tan confundida que no logro pensar con claridad. Siento como me rodea y la cercanía que hay, me hace sentir demasiado bien. Su olor me reconforta y termino apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho.

No lo entiendo y dudo mucho que me ayude a entenderlo... así que sólo me queda aceptarlo a regañadientes por mucho que me moleste y que me sienta un cero a la izquierda. Suspiro resignada a todo aquello.

¿Qué podía decirle? Ya se había portado realmente mal. Había pensado demasiadas cosas malas sobre él, había llegado a pensar incluso locuras. Así que, no podía asustarme lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer. Ahora sabia que mi hermano, realmente, seguía estando en él. El apellido Kidou no le había cambiado en absoluto... me aferré a él antes de sonreír y separarme lentamente.

-Es una promesa. - le respondo a sus palabras.

Él asiente con la cabeza y como prueba de ello, levantó mi dedo índice y corazón en su dirección esperando que haga lo mismo que hacíamos de pequeño, cuando hacíamos una promesa. Él miró mi mano por unos dos segundos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces enredó mis dos dedos entre los suyos. Levantó un poco más nuestras manos y vi sus ojos rojos debajo de esas gafas.

Nuestras manos se terminan por separar del otro. Siento como me besa la frente y cierro los ojos sintiendo como en aquel beso, me confirma todo lo que en esos momentos ya sabía y sonrío, como una tonta para después abrirlos y ver como su espalda se aleja de mi de forma lenta.

Volví a sentir ese vacío a cada paso que se alejaba.. pero ahora... ahora sé que sólo tenía que tener paciencia.

Un poco de paciencia y podría estar contigo nuevamente, ¿no es cierto... onii-chan?

**FIN.**

* * *

¿Y bien? *o* ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Cómo pueden ver, está orientado en el principio de Inazuma Eleven y quise hacer algo extraño, así que no sé si me quedó bien o qué. ¡Pero espero que hayan disfrutado! Me puse bastante nostálgica cuando empecé a escribirlo y creo que eso me inspiró (?)

* * *

Aquí dejo algunas palabras, por si no entendieron :3

**Moo: **Forma de protestar, algo tipo a "¡Jo!" o algo de eso ;3  
**Gomen: **Forma de disculparse. "Lo siento" "Perdón"  
**Onii-chan:** Hermano.


End file.
